Go Hard Or Go Home
by Kalee60sAlterEgo
Summary: Merlin goes to the gym to mindlessly work-out and forget his troubles - what he was not expecting one early Tuesday morning was to have to contend with an arrogant yet compellingly gorgeous prat who made his pulse race more than a two hour run ever could. AU, Contains MaleXMale...One shot - with a 'little' plot...if you squint...


**Hi guys, I have no affiliation with Merlin or the BBC and unfortunately make no money from these smutty ramblings! This story contains MaleXMale if you don't like please don't read. For all of you who do - enjoy :)**

* * *

Merlin swiped his ID card and pushed on the large doors, the click of the lock resounding in the quiet alleyway. He sighed tiredly and made his way down the hallway with cheerful posters of people in various stages of working out. _2am is not the time to workout, _he groaned in his head. But, it was the only time he had free lately. Wiping a hand over his face, Merlin wondered how his life had gotten so convoluted that working out on an obscenely early Tuesday morning was an option.

"Merlin," a cheerful voice called out in greeting. "Nice to see you so early," Jackie all but beamed at him. He couldn't help the smile which mirrored hers. He had been coming to this particular 24 hour gym which was situated only four blocks from his unit for over six months now. Jackie signed him up at a more civilised hour of 8pm one night after an extremely messy break-up. He needed to change his lifestyle slightly and relished mindlessly exercising so he didn't have to think about John. It had worked, and he had managed to actually get fit at the same time, now he came here out of habit – plus it was the one place he could just be himself and not put on airs and graces.

"Graveyard shift, hey. Who did you piss off?" Merlin joked with the bubbly redhead as he signed in.

She sighed theatrically then proceeded to tell him all about her cousin's wedding the next weekend and how she had to pull in lots of favours – so it was a week's worth of night shifts.

Merlin knew exactly how she felt, he had just come off afternoon surgery, some which lasted into the wee hours of the night, he was knackered but sleep still eluded him. He hadn't slept properly for years, his mother's sickness, studying for years to be a sports medicine doctor and the breakup of the century from John all piled up into a wide-eyed Merlin the minute his head hit the pillow.

"Excuse me, if you could stop talking for one second I'd like to buy this." A sardonic deep voice drawled from behind Merlin. He shivered unexpectedly, the voice driving right through to his groin. Merlin usually didn't react to a sexy voice, and even less so when said voice was sneering and rude.

Jackie spluttered an apology, tripping over the knob's last name – Pruedown, Pensdogan? Merlin didn't care; he felt sorry for Jackie and turned to say something to the arrogant arse. Bright blue eyes, sweaty blonde hair and a jaw which most certainly was chiselled by a gifted artist took up his entire vision for a moment. Merlin caught his breath before realising that ogling the prick was not what he'd intended.

"And I was just talking to my friend, did you never learn manners?" Merlin didn't know where the snippiness came from, he usually avoided confrontation, but something about this arse screamed 'old-money' and Merlin hated that more than usual. He was no pauper himself, but there was something arrogant about people born into wealth, they hadn't learnt humility and Merlin couldn't tolerate it.

"I don't pay my fees to listen to you groan about your life." The blonde pushed past Merlin and put a sports drink on the counter. Jackie's face almost matched the redness of her hair as she continued to apologise and gave the drink free of charge for the 'inconvenience'.

Merlin only watched on in abject horror at the entire display. Jackie seemed actually scared of the man and wouldn't meet either of their eyes. The gorgeous and sneering blonde looked slightly placated and wandered back down the hall, free drink in hand. Merlin _did not_ watch his tight arse round the corner. He groaned when he realised he was still watching the space the idiot had disappeared from.

"I hope I don't lose my job – oh god – what if I lose it?" Jackie was spluttering, tears welling in her eyes.

Merlin frowned "Why would you? Who the hell was that arsehat?"

Jackie looked at him in surprise. "Don't you read the papers, Merlin? Or watch tv?" At the small shrug he gave her she exhaled like he was a dunce, he tried very hard not to get offended. He didn't particularly watch anything except series or movies he downloaded – he hated advertising. Of course he read the paper, but nothing about the man came to mind – was he an actor or something? "That's Arthur Pendragon – only the most influential and powerful media magnate in the city. He practically owns half the businesses in the CBD."

Merlin glanced back down the empty hall, having heard the name in conversation before. "He's very young," he murmured.

"His father, Uther left him his media empire when he passed away three years ago, Arthur was twenty eight – seriously, Merlin you have no idea who that was?"

"Nope, and if I had a choice I would have kept myself in ignorance of his existence." He smiled at Jackie who shook her head in disbelief at him. "I'd best get on with it, see you soon."

He grabbed his own sports drink and paid for it before heading down the same hall after the blonde media mogul – the very attractive, gorgeously deep voiced wanker. It was the first time since John, that a man had even made a blip on his radar – so why in a perfectly spectacularly Merlin-like way did he suddenly find this oaf attractive? His dick was definitely not attached to his brain, this much he knew.

Infuriatingly, when he got to the cardio room he was not alone; why he thought this would be different he didn't know. He was kidding himself – he knew this Arthur bloke would be in here. He dumped his towel over the handles of a bike and placed his drink in the holder and began doing a few warm ups – resolutely ignoring the man running on the treadmill in his line of sight. _Shit –_ Arthur's thigh muscles bunched up deliciously as he ran – the veins slightly sticking out as sweat glistened, they were gorgeous legs.

He palmed his face, rubbing his eyes tightly – it's because he was a sport-med doctor, that's why he was admiring this man's physique. _Yep_ – the only reason he lied. As Merlin finished stretching, the blonde jumped off the treadmill and raised his arms high in the air, trying to loosen his back – it left a very attractive slit of skin showing between his tank top and shorts. Shutting his eyes Merlin thought of ugly things – like his best mate Will dressed up as Dame Edna for a party, it usually worked. It didn't this time.

He heard a grunt of annoyance and his eyes flew open – the blonde was looking right at him. His gaze travelled from Merlin's head and slowly took in his entire form in one slow sweeping arc – it made Merlin's stomach clench. _What the hell?_ It was just one look. Their blue eyes locked and Merlin almost jolted, the blonde stared wide-eyed for a moment before his eyes narrowed. Shaking his head he sneered in Merlin's direction and made his way over to the rowing machine.

"Freaking slack jawed idiot," the man muttered.

What had just happened? Did this man just ogle Merlin then call _him_ a freak? Shaking his head again he jumped on the bike trying to push the ball of anger down. _The bigger man always walked away from a fight,_ he had to tell himself that a few times before it sunk in.

As he pedalled, Merlin continued to glare at the wall which stood infuriatingly tall and hard in front of him – the tall and hard comparison not at all having anything to do with the blonde wanker who was rowing for all he was worth on a stationary machine. The bike unfortunately also stayed in the one place, not moving. He'd hoped by some miracle it would come off its casings so he could ride off out of here and away from the ridiculously gorgeous prick. Why did Merlin seem to be attracted to the fuckwits of the world? Maybe it was destiny, a flip of some coin in a past life which meant he'd be continually attracted to prats. He flicked up the dial and let the burn in his legs distract him.

* * *

Arthur pulled hard on the rowing machines handle, letting his body jam backwards; he felt a small twinge in his shin muscle and smiled. Good, he needed a distraction from the impossibly blue eyed man behind him. He couldn't help wonder why this slightly lean and tall man had made his heartbeat increase exponentially. Yes, his eyes were extremely captivating and his messy black hair screamed for fingers running through it while being fucked into oblivion. _Where the hell had that thought come from?_

Being gay in such a prominent position in the world had caused Arthur more grief than it was worth. He chose his lovers carefully after a full background check and interview process. But, suddenly for once in his lifetime Arthur wanted to be reckless – to feel something, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the dark haired man's head leant over the bike handles looking down. Arthur almost struggled to look away, the man was stunning, a girlish word he'd never uttered before.

Arthur knew he was an arse in the foyer to Jackie – but the laughter the two were sharing somehow made Arthur feel like he was intruding. He also had the notion he wanted to be the one to make this mesmerizing dark haired stranger laugh – it was this dysfunctional thought which made Arthur turn the snark on. He shouldn't want anything, not for himself anyway – he was too busy for romance. He scoffed at the thought, Arthur Pendragon finding someone to date – it was almost as ludicrous as hoping his step-sister would stop being a bitch. Ripping on the cord again he grunted as the weights started to get heavier and his muscles burned.

This is what he craved, the pain, the mindless pleasure of working out and keeping fit. He also enjoyed the fact nobody else seemed to come at this time of night – except the man behind him. Arthur absently wondered why he was working out so late – was it for similar reasons as his? He couldn't sleep, the doctors called it insomnia; Arthur called it stress. It had been over three years since he'd had a good nights rest, his father died unexpectedly of a heart attack and Arthur's life had suddenly changed from being a playboy to a man of respect and authority. He slid forward and yanked the rope again, ignoring the small catch in his shin.

He heard a noise and watched from the corner of his eyes as the man walked past him to the treadmills. Arthur now had an un-obstructive view of him, he could look to his hearts content – not that he found him attractive in anyway.

The not-attractive man began to pace out a steady rhythm, and Arthur started to get distracted by the sway of his hips. He felt a familiar pull in his groin and almost gasped. This attraction was preposterous; it was completely animalistic on a base level - something he'd never experienced before. He didn't even know this man, yet all he could think about was bending him over the treadmill and filling him completely with his hard cock. Arthur shut his eyes against the image – it became clearer. He got angry – Arthur Pendragon did not do this – he did not let go of everything he had schooled himself into. It was inappropriate and wrong.

He narrowed his eyes, ignoring the running man in front of him and slid forward angrily, as he pulled back he felt something in his shin give and with an almighty grunt he let go of the bar with a snap and held his calf, yelling out in the process. Pain flared up his leg.

Before he could think, he felt a gentle pressure on his leg and his eyes flew open to see the dark haired man prodding his shin. It was too much – the man was touching him and Arthur forgot all about the pain and tried desperately not to run his fingers through this completely unsuitable man's hair.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed instead.

"Quiet." The man snapped back and for once in his life Arthur was speechless. Did this man just tell him off? He was so stunned he said nothing more, just glared at the back of his head. Soon his calf began to relax as the muscle loosened; Arthur groaned and felt the other man stiffen up. "You pulled a muscle – don't you stretch before a workout?"

The man's voice came across chiding, like Arthur was six years old – he didn't like it. Nobody spoke to him like that – didn't he know who Arthur was?

"Of course I do, who do you think you are - a bloody doctor? Geezer."

"Actually yes – I'm a sports-med doctor so I know emphatically you didn't stretch properly." He said it matter-of-fact as he continued to massage Arthur's leg, his long fingers creating warmth and a blossoming of bliss as they dug around in the sore spots. He was a doctor? Arthur didn't know why he was surprised but he was caught a little off guard by it. He'd always had a large respect for anyone who could heal. He looked down as the man's face scrunched up in concentration and Arthur held his breath, he was breathtaking – and completely unsuitable he reminded himself. He absently wondered if he could do a police check of this man in ten minutes so he could fuck him hard - now. Arthur had his rules and he didn't break them.

"Arthur," he said surprising himself.

"Sorry?" The man replied as he looked up and caught Arthur's gaze.

"My name is Arthur," he said quietly, not sure why he couldn't look away from this man's intense look.

"Oh…Merlin – I'm Merlin." The man half stammered back, Arthur smirked.

"What kind of a name is Merlin?"

"The kind who can fix your calf, are you always such a bloody prat?"

Arthur sucked in a shocked breath – nobody spoke with such candour to him – he was amused to find he quite liked it. "Depends on who you ask."

Merlin huffed out a small breath of laughter and Arthur stilled. His fingers moved up and down slowly making Arthurs entire leg tingle – Arthur wanted the man to use his magic fingers and keep trailing up his thigh. But he wouldn't, no - he couldn't break his own policy.

He let another small groan escape and once more Merlin's fingers stilled for a second before returning to their ministrations. Arthur began to wonder, and let another small moan go. _Yep_ – Merlin was definitely affected. A small fire began to stoke in Arthur's chest – he was heating up from the inside. He caught Merlin's gaze once more and let out a breathless sigh, Merlin's eyes practically dilated. Electricity hummed between the two men, Merlin let his lips part in surprise and it was this small movement which made Arthur lose his head.

He leant in slowly and saw Merlin's eyes widen in surprise, before his fingers dug hard into his shin and Arthur cried out and fell backwards. Merlin jumped up looking slightly panicked and Arthur growled at him, angry that he had tried to make a move – especially after telling himself not to.

"Um, head to the steam room – it'll loosen the muscle up further…" Merlin all but fled from the room, leaving a very frustrated and annoyed Arthur on the floor.

What was this guy's deal – Arthur knew Merlin wanted him, so why did he run? All Arthur wanted was the fuck of his life – what he'd end up with was a case of blue balls instead – he wondered what doctor he could call to help him with that. He only got blue eyes and dark hair as an answer.

"Fuck."

* * *

Merlin sat in a cubicle in the men's bathroom breathing deeply. _God, _it felt like he was having a panic attack. He had almost kissed another man – another man who was not John – and he wanted to, really, really wanted to. Merlin frowned – so why in hell didn't he then? Rubbing his eyes again, Merlin swore out loud. Stupid girly fear – that's what had happened, fear of the unknown and fear of the future. Although what Arthur had almost presented him was neither of these things. It was plain as the ears on Merlin's head that he wanted more from Merlin than just a muscle rub – the heat between the two of them was off the charts. Dare he say – it even eclipsed the chemistry he'd felt for John.

If he wasn't mistaken – Arthur would have fucked the life from Merlin if he'd crooked his finger. And even if not, he would have had the snog of a lifetime – how many people had the opportunity to kiss such a drop dead handsome man. Merlin sat up straighter – _fuck_. He'd had the opportunity; he quickly stood up and left the cubicle to stand in front of the mirrors lining the bathroom wall.

Placing his hands under the sensor taps he washed his face off and ran his hands through his sweaty hair trying to make himself more presentable. Merlin was going to follow his gut for once – screw what his head was saying. He hadn't had sex for months, just a hell of a lot of unsatisfying wanks. He was going to find Arthur Pendragon – media mogul and get thoroughly fucked.

Merlin grabbed his towel and secured it tightly around his waist, then stored his belongings in his locker. He felt rather exposed walking towards the back end of the gym – usually he'd leave his bathers on, tonight he was naked. It sent a thrill through his body. Then another thought hit him – what if there were more people in the steam room? Merlin hadn't seen anyone else here and judging from experience there tended to be no one around this early in the morning – except Jackie. But she couldn't leave the front desk – so he knew she wouldn't stumble on them.

As Merlin rounded the corner to the pool he breathed out a long breath – no one was around. The steam room was at the far end of the pool – the large glass space completely fogged up with steam and precipitation making it almost impossible to see inside. Nerves fluttered around in Merlin's stomach – could he do this – could he come-on to a complete stranger for a round of what he hoped was amazing sex? It's not like Merlin hadn't had many one night stands before John. But somehow being completely sober and at the gym made it seem much more real. The rejection risk was real too. He thought back to Arthur's dark eyes, his parted lips and the strain against his gym shorts and Merlin knew he wanted it – hopefully he still did after Merlin ran like a schoolgirl.

Merlin pushed on the door and a sucking sound preceded him as the seal unstuck. The heat and humidity hit him first – then Arthur's form layed out on one of the bottom benches caught his full attention. He was face down; the towel lying across his arse, an arse Merlin had trouble looking away from. The whole room had white solid grandstand seats lining three of the four walls, going up four large steps before the roof met them.

"Close the damn door – you'll let out all the heat – imbecile."

Merlin almost jumped then made his fingers let go of the door, all the good intentions of seducing Arthur flowing from his head. Anger filled him instead.

"You know what – you are the biggest arse I've ever met," Merlin found himself snapping as he crossed the room to the opposite bench and climbed up two stairs so he was above Arthur and sat down scowling.

"Really?" Arthur drawled. "Sounds to me you have an obsession with my arse."

Merlin spluttered for a moment then heard Arthur's chuckle, the deepness of it did horrible things to his not-so-flaccid cock. So what if he was already obsessed with the man's arse, only five minutes after seeing it. Instead of denial Merlin went for shock factor.

"Even if I was – and I must say it _is _in my medical opinion one of the finest arses I've ever seen," he smirked at Arthur sharp intake of breath. "Your personality however would make it almost unbearable for me to make myself better acquainted with it."

Merlin busied himself getting comfortable, congratulating himself on making the prat speechless. He shut his eyes and let the heat overwhelm his tired muscles – it felt good.

"So what you're saying, _Mer_lin, is that you don't want to get to know _this_ better – in a more hands on approach?"

Merlin opened his eyes and looked over at Arthur in surprise, then almost swallowed his tongue. Arthur was still lying on the towel face down, but now completely naked. Sweat beaded on his back between his shoulder blades running down towards his arse. Merlin could see little rivulets trailing down his lean thighs and torso, fucking hell – he was a god come to life to torment Merlin's cock. He dragged his eyes back to Arthur's face and saw the prick smiling at him in a knowing way. Merlin swallowed hard, his own dick was rock hard, thankfully still hidden under his own towel. This was his invitation – and the only thing he would be blowing this time would be Arthur.

"Well, I _am_ a doctor – maybe I should examine you further…"

Arthur's hooded eyes met Merlin's as he stood up and walked the few feet to where Arthur was sprawled out over the wide bench seat. Merlin tentatively trailed his hand down Arthur's spine all the way to the cleft of his arse, his teasing fingers lightly tracing the crack until he hit the back of Arthur's thigh. Arthur had tensed up under Merlin's soft touch – it egged him on even more.

Merlin straddled Arthur's legs and leant forward so both of his hands grabbed the blonde's shoulders, and very methodically and slowly he began to massage down his back. The sweat and heat making it easy as if he'd spilt a bottle of baby oil over Arthur's back. Arthur groaned beneath Merlin's probing fingers, and as he came closer to his arse Merlin noticed Arthur clenching his fists. He smirked and ripped his towel from around his waist letting his nakedness touch Arthur for the first time. He leant down over the blonde's body, pressing his hardness against his arse and whispered in his ear.

"So far so good…should I continue with my physical?"

"I will kill you where you stand if you don't, Merlin."

Smiling at the strain in Arthur's voice, Merlin sat back up and continued massaging the small of Arthur's back, finally letting his hands mould against Arthur's perfect arse. The blonde let out a strangled groan, somewhere between excitement and bliss. He continued to massage but harder, making sure his fingers dug into his firm flesh. His movements spread Arthur's cheeks deliciously every so often, making Merlin's cock harder every time he saw a wink of where he wanted to be.

Arthur's hand came up and gripped Merlin's thigh tightly, leaving white marks of need against his pale skin. Merlin knew he had to get Arthur to move - now.

"Trust me. Now get up on your knees on the next stair and face the wall – and make sure your knees are spread - wide."

* * *

Arthur's stomach clenched in lust at Merlin's authorative words, he was usually the one in control – calling the shots. He fucking loved being told what to do. Merlin's hands were in fact magic; Arthur would bet every dollar he had on it. They were stable and firm, the hands of a doctor and the hands of a man who was currently holding onto Arthur's orgasm. As Arthur climbed up a stair, Merlin's hands guided him into position.

He was staring at the glass wall of the steam room – he couldn't see anything other than vague shapes outside, the thrill of somebody coming in at any time making his cock twitch. Merlin pushed him forward a little bit and parted his knees further; Arthur felt the small burn as his arse spread slightly from his position. He inhaled tightly as Merlin's hands once again trailed down his back then suddenly he slapped Arthur's left arse cheek hard. The pain after such a deep massage making him gasp, he felt pre-come leak from his cock.

Then Merlin was pressing his body up against his back; the brunette's hard cock between Arthur's spread arse-cheeks, the head of his prick bumping over the tight ring of flesh. Arthur groaned into his hands, the slickness from the humidity and their sweat better than any lubricant. Merlin slid his hardness over and over again on the taut hole, then leant back and trailed his fingers through Arthur's arse crack pressing on the bundle of nerves, slightly pushing a fingertip in before retreating and pushing his cock against it again – rubbing. Arthur was slowly coming undone; his dick was throbbing hard against the stair while Merlin continued to assail him with cock and fingers. He needed relief – something other than this relentless surge of sensation. Suddenly Merlin's body left his and he frowned.

Then he felt something wet and warm against his hole, probing his tightness. Hands pulled his arse apart even further as the wetness pushed through the firm ring of muscle and Arthur cried out. Merlin pushed his tongue deeper inside of Arthur wriggling it and sucking lightly against his hole. Arthur threw his head back and hollered at the amazingly naughty sensation – it had been forever since he let a man do this. He whispered soft words of praise as Merlin lathed and teased; crying out again as Merlin started to use his fingers as well. Merlin pulled back after an unusually load hoarse moan, pushing a finger into Arthur to take his tongue's place.

"You okay?"

Arthur looked back at the smirking doctor knowing his eyes were blown and nodded almost incoherently.

"You like that then?" His lips rose in a half smile and Arthur could only nod again, completely addled. He'd never been left speechless during sex before.

Merlin pushed Arthur back around and pressed him forward again and suddenly the glorious wetness and firm tongue was buried deep inside him again. Merlin's obscene slurping noises making Arthur whimper. Suddenly Merlin reached around underneath Arthur and gripped his cock tightly – Arthur almost flew off the bench at the sensation of having a firm wet hand around his cock and a tongue pushing itself into his arse.

Merlin's hand tightened as he started to jerk Arthur off, his hand slipping off the end of his knob while squeezing tightly. Arthur whined and moaned as he felt the familiar curl of orgasm tighten in his balls. And as Merlin made his tongue as rigid as possible and tried to push in as far as he was able, Arthur came all over his hand, Merlin lightly stroking him as his cock twitched out the last of his fluid.

Gasping, Arthur slowly turned around to see an extremely smug looking doctor staring back at him – eyes wide and dark with arousal and a cock standing up from a dark mess of curls. Arthur leant forward and grasped Merlin's cock and watched in satisfaction as his eyes fluttered shut and red rose in his cheeks.

"Sit up here." Arthur demanded and liked the fact Merlin complied almost comically fast. Their positions were reversed. Merlin sat up a stair above Arthur. He lazily stroked Merlin's hard cock letting his finger run over the tight hole were pre-come was escaping. He licked it from his finger while watching Merlin. The brunette growled.

Arthur knelt on the lower stair and pushed the brunette's knees apart and leant forward, grasping Merlin's rigid cock in his hand then without preamble he deep-throated the doctor in one gulp. Merlin twitched off the seat and bellowed, while placing a hand on the back of Arthur's head. Arthur hummed around Merlin's cock and he felt him buck a little as Arthur started to bob up and down dragging his teeth ever so lightly against Merlin's cock.

Merlin held Arthur's head in place and judging by the mewling sounds above him Arthur knew Merlin was close. How he hadn't come already was amazing – the sensations alone had almost made Arthur come embarrassingly quick.

He pushed Merlin's legs apart further while still swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. He lightly fingered Merlin's hole and felt Merlin clench around his digit. He pushed further in and was rewarded by a low moan from Merlin's throat. Why he'd never had sex in a steam room was beyond him – no lubricant was needed – their bodies were already slick with sweat and moisture. Strangely enough his and Merlin's sweat was more like slightly salty water – thankfully not the awful stench of some men who worked out. He sucked hard and fast on Merlin's prick as he fingered him wider.

As he bit slightly on Merlin he pushed two fingers in, loosening Merlin up even further. It was at this point Arthur heard a door slam nearby and Merlin came down his throat in an orgasm so quick and hard Arthur almost choked in surprise. He quickly licked Merlin clean and threw a towel over him, before lying on the lower bench covering himself quickly.

"Sorry, the thought of getting caught…." Merlin started.

"S'ok, it was hot," Arthur mumbled back as another man grunted a hello and sat on the opposite wall, immediately closing his eyes and sighing deeply as the warmth infiltrated him.

Arthur felt like he was floating and his heart beat was still going a thousand beats a second. He'd just blown a stranger off in the gym's steam room, everything he said he wouldn't do, he hadn't played by his own rules – and the sensation was magnetic. He felt his cock twitch again as he replayed Merlin's rimming techniques in his mind again – still not believing how amazing his doctor's tongue was. _His?_

As he was blissing out and ignoring his possessive feelings towards the brunette, he felt a movement and heard the door snick shut. Opening his eyes hoping for round two – he noticed Merlin gone and the other man half asleep across from him.

* * *

Merlin leant against the shower wall letting the warm water cascade down his back, the rivulets making loud slapping noises as they hit the tiled ground. He smirked then let a laugh go – he'd just rimmed Britain's equivalent of corporate royalty, and it felt phenomenal. Not to mention said royalty had sucked his cock into an almost humiliatingly quick orgasm. He felt his cheeks flush red; it was the excitement of getting caught – of being with a stranger, a very fucking good looking stranger which made him lose his seed so quickly.

This experience was certainly going in the wank-bank Merlin mused, only wishing the other man hadn't come in to the steam room when he had. He absently wondered what could have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. He shook his head – it was for the best. He'd had an experience which totally eclipsed anything John and he had together, Merlin was ready to move on.

As he soaped up his body he heard the bathroom door open then close. He continued reflecting on the last half an hour when his shower stall opened. Merlin almost let out a girly squeal, he was sure he locked it. He lost all words of outrage as he saw Arthur stalk towards him naked as the day he was born. Merlin's eyes widened as the blonde stopped an inch away from him – his body almost pressing against his. Merlin tried not to lean into his hard chest.

"You left." Was all Arthur uttered, raising his eyebrow as if Merlin had wronged him somehow.

"Well…yes….I assumed we got what we wanted…."

"Not even close, Merlin," Arthur drawled, then leant in and captured Merlin's lips with his own. Their first kiss. Merlin opened his mouth in surprise and Arthur pushed his hot hard tongue inside and Merlin lost all will to protest – not that he would have.

Arthur pulled Merlin hard against him – their heights almost the same although Merlin was fractionally taller. Merlin was excited to feel Arthur's hardness already against his own. Their cocks rubbed together as Merlin dragged Arthur back under the warm water. Using his shower gel, Merlin soaped up his hands and started to jerk them both off, using both hands around their cocks. The sliding movement of Arthur's silky cock against his own making him groan obscenely loud in the showers.

"God, I hope that bloke doesn't come in here too…" Merlin trailed off as he captured Arthur's lips in another hot open-mouthed kiss.

"No chance – I saw him leave….the only ones coming in here now - is us." Arthur murmured in reply as he bit Merlin's ear and trailed wet kisses across his collarbone.

Merlin faltered a little, he had a kink for neck kisses. Arthur laughed and did it again, Merlin found it hard to stand. Arthur suddenly pushed Merlin around and against the wall; Merlin lifted his hands up against the cold tiles as Arthur kissed along his shoulders before getting on tip toe and licking his neck, Merlin all but become a puddle on the floor. He absently heard the snick of his shower gel and then strong fingers were dancing against his arse.

He automatically spread his legs further as Arthur worked two fingers into his already loosening hole. Merlin gripped his hands tightly together and arched his back as Arthur started to fuck him with his fingers. Moaning into the wall Merlin begged for more, Arthur complied adding a third finger. The burn was phenomenal, still a little painful, but Merlin always liked a little pain with his pleasure.

"Do you have a condom?" Arthur rasped throatily in his ear.

Merlin nodded, "out there."

He left Arthur in the stall and half stumbled out into the bathroom, grabbing his small clothing bag. He always left it just outside the door – it got soaked if he left in inside, plus all his valuables were in the locker.

He couldn't find the condom at first in his flustered state. His arsehole had been breached by the most amazing fingers and now he wanted Arthur's cock buried balls deep. He almost stopped looking and groaned at the visuals.

Then his hand found the condom and small sachet of lube which came with it. You never knew he smiled. Then his smile vanished as he looked up to see Arthur's reflection stalking from the shower stall towards him. Merlin watched as Arthur pushed himself up against Merlin's back and bit his neck as his eyes held Merlin's in the mirror. Merlin looked down and saw his cock's reflection twitch. Oh god this was hot.

"You took too long."

And without preamble he grasped the condom from a shocked Merlin and ripped it open with his teeth. Within a second it was on and in another one the pouch of lube had been poured in Arthur's hot hand. His eyes stayed locked with Merlin's in the mirror as he lifted Merlin's knee onto the low bench and tilted him forward slightly. Merlin's stomach lurched at the predatory look on Arthur's face. It was beyond fucking scorching.

Suddenly the three lubed up fingers were back inside of Merlin – where they belonged. He let the stray thought go. This was just a random stranger fuck between two consenting adults in the gym locker room, not destiny.

As Merlin watched Arthur's hooded gaze he felt the nudge of a hard cock. The fingers were gone followed by one mind numbingly hard thrust and Arthur was deep inside of Merlin. He roared in a mixture of ecstasy of finally being full and pain from Arthur's roughness – he adored it. They stayed put for a moment – eyes locked on the other, both panting deeply, both wanted to move yet neither wanting the feeling to change. Merlin finally gave a small nod he was ready; then groaned as Arthur began to fuck him in earnest.

It was everything Merlin had thought it would be, hot, wet, filling and fucking perfect. Arthur's thrusts were relentless, each time he pulled out the next fluid movement pushed straight back in hitting Merlin in all the right places. He garbled incoherently just muttering Arthur's name over and over again. Heat built deep in Merlin's chest with each agonisingly pleasurable plunge. Arthur growled and bit Merlin's neck and his eyes flew open capturing Arthur's intense blue gaze in the mirror again.

It was as Arthur pushed into him again Merlin grabbed his own cock and started to stroke – Arthur's hand automatically gripped over Merlin's and helped him jerk off. It was too much and as Arthur thrust harder and deeper he came all over the counter, Arthur soon behind him jerking and pulsing deep inside of Merlin. They stayed panting watching the other for the longest moment, before Merlin lifted his tired knee off the counter.

Arthur slipped from him and Merlin felt the cool air infiltrate the space Arthur had just vacated. The sex was crazy amazing, and Merlin felt a tug in his stomach at the thought of this being over. He was crazy to even think that somebody like Arthur Pendragon would want to continue this little – secret.

Merlin walked back to his shower and started to clean himself down – surprisingly Arthur joined him – washing the sweat off and massaging Merlin's sore muscles. It was quite a familiar thing to do, but Merlin shrugged it off. Of course the gorgeous arsehole would be amazing at sex and lovely to their one night stands.

They parted ways at the front desk where Arthur apologised to Jackie and paid for his drink. She looked at Merlin as he passed and he shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'milk it'. With a last wistful look at the blonde mogul's firm backside, Merlin walked down the hallway with a whistle on his lips.

He slept like the dead that night – the first time in years.

* * *

As Jackie reclined behind her desk she looked up when the door buzzer sounded. Merlin walked around the corner a glint in his eyes and an easy smile coming to his lips. She smiled warmly back, glad to see he was looking less frazzled and more at ease lately.

"How's it going, Jackie – your cousin had the baby yet?" Merlin asked politely as his eyes darted towards the cardio room.

"Not yet, Merl's, I'll let you know as soon as I do." Jackie watched as he signed in with a flourish and a flush in his cheeks. "Everything okay? You've been coming here this early every Tuesday for over ten months now…"

'Nope, all good – just found my fitness peaks at this time – best time for a work out."

Jackie nodded and let him walk away, a spring in his step. She smiled knowingly and looked down at the security camera monitor in front of her, switching the steam room camera off. One day she would let Merlin and Arthur know what she'd accidently stumbled upon, one day. Perhaps, she mused she could make a montage of all their escapades and slip it in with their wedding presents. She smiled at the thought and knew it was a perfect idea; after all, she practically got them together.

* * *

**A/N: Wow - here it is, my second rather smutty offering! Hope you enjoyed it - once again my inspiration came from a friend who works in a gym who was telling me a story about two men who were trying to out-do each other in the weights room - apparently the tension in the air was phenomenal! It led me here! As always, I love hearing what people thought! :)  
**


End file.
